The Biostatistics and Data Management Core for the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Melanoma P01 will be a comprehensive, multi-lateral resource for designing basic science and clinical experiments, developing innovative statistical methodology, statistical analysis, and aiding in the publication of research generated by the program project. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each project that will increase the clarity and enhance interpretability of study results. Each project will be provided with tailored analyses, accompanied by novel statistical development as necessary, to reveal apparent and hidden relationships among data. The Core will provide expertise in the management of the clinical data through data quality control, data security, and assurance of patient confidentiality. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core will collaborate with all project investigators to facilitate the timely publication of all data collected under the P01 research program. The main objectives of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core are: Specific Aim 1: To provide guidance in the design and conduct of basic science experiments and clinical trials arising from the ongoing research of the P01. Specific Aim 2: To provide the innovative statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses needed by the Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. Specific Aim 3: To ensure that the results of all Projects are based on well-designed experiments and are appropriately interpreted.